


Embrace

by 2am_limbo



Series: House of Memories [19]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam Parrish Loves Ronan Lynch, Cute Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Ronan Lynch Loves Adam Parrish, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish Fluff, Soft Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:08:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28852584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2am_limbo/pseuds/2am_limbo
Summary: A mssing soft scene with our boys.
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Series: House of Memories [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928317
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	Embrace

While Adam was thin and lean and muscular from his years of manual labor, he was in no way small, and while Ronan was taller and broader and just as muscular from growing up on a farm, the fact of the matter was that Adam just didn't eat enough to put any weight on, let alone maintain it.

Because of this, Ronan secretly, or perhaps not-so-secretly, loved to approach Adam quietly wherever they were to initiate a tight embrace before he took Adam by surprise and lifted him up to wrap his legs around his waist. Ronan loved it. The feeling of Adam's heart as it beat against his chest from the surprise of it. The feel of Adam's hips as they pressed against Ronan perfectly. The way Adam wrapped his arms around his neck and shoulders in order to maintain his balance. Adam's protruding collar bone directly aligned with Ronan's face, begging to be worshipped.

The first time Ronan did this, it startled Adam and he insisted on being let down as he swatted at Ronan's chest. Now, though, Adam pretended that he didn't like it, but Ronan could always see right through him and call bullshit. It was always all in his eyes.

  
Tonight, though, something in the crisp air had Ronan feeling vulnerable, and he couldn't place why. This time, Ronan gently slid his arms around Adam's waist from behind as he rinsed out a mug, and as soon as Adam turned around in the embrace to face Ronan, Ronan had him up on the counter and stood between his knees. He rested his cheek against Adam's chest and breathed deeply, and Ronan could feel Adam begin to tense with concern.

"What's wrong?" Adam asked as he brought his hands up to cradle the back of Ronan's head and neck. Over time Adam had become used to Ronan's sudden displays of affection and welcomed it, but this somehow felt different.

"Nothing," Ronan said, and as Adam smoothed over the surface of Ronan's scalp back down to his neck, Ronan shifted so that he was looking up at Adam from beneath his thick lashes, his chin propped on Adam's chest.

"Just happy you're here."


End file.
